carlcoopersecretsofthemagic_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of the Ultimate Power/Transcript
The full verbal transcript for the episode. Script (Theme song plays) (The episode begins with the Lofty Mountains in view, where we see that two teenaged boys are climbing to the cave entrance.) Narrator: 'It was not by chance that this legend came to me... At fourteen, I seemed a little too young to learn about my true potential. But little did I know that this would all begin with a cruel hand of fate upon me, and it all started with a simple act of curiosity... (''Carl and Hiram are now walking into the cave entrance, while the latter looks a little nervous.) 'Hiram: '''Uh, Carl, dude? Your aunt told us not to come here without enough experience... '''Carl: '''Really, Hiram? My chance to give my aunts a good story for homeschool at the end of the month, and you're chickening out? (''As the two walk along the path, they eventually come to a pool full of Dark Matter, to which Hiram shivers at.) 'Hiram: '''Okay, Hiram, sing to calm down... (''starts singing "She'll Bewitch Ya") (Suddenly, a Fierce Head scares Carl, of which he screams at and slashes with his sword, but the explosion impact knocks him backwards and into Hiram, who screams and fall into the Dark Matter.) 'Carl: '(gasps) Hiram, buddy, where are ya? (Hiram suddenly pops back out, but is now a Siamese cat-kneazle hybrid.) 'Hiram: '''See, Carl? I told ya we shouldn't've come here! But did you listen to your nerdy, geeky, four-eyed aunt? OH NO!!! (''Turns to look at his friend.) What?? (Carl sputters when he sees Hiram's new form, then the latter sees his paws and tail, then starts screaming) I'm fuzzy...and have a tail and...Funny, I have this sudden urge to eat tuna! 'Carl: '''We need to get out of here before more of those monsters get us! Aunt Zelda was right... (''The two leave while the background singer sings a sad "Nah nah nah nah naaaaaaahhh..." '' Meanwhile, two women are near the cave entrance looking very worried.) '''Zelda: '''I told Carl not to come here unless he was ready. I just hope he's okay, Hilda... '''Hilda: '''Zelda, if anything happens to that kid, I'm never gonna forgive myself! (''Carl and Hiram come out of the Palace of Darkness entrance. Zelda and Hilda give Carl big hugs and have smiles of relief in their faces.) 'Zelda: '''Oh, Carl! There you are! We were worried about you!! '''Hilda: '''You never answered our texts or calls! '''Carl: '''That's because the battery on my phone died! '''Zelda: '''Okay, let's take the cannon back home, take Hiram home and we'll talk when we get back to our house! (''Sometime later, after returning Hiram to his family, Carl finished telling the story of how he became a cat.) 'Carl: '...and there was nothing I could do about it, so we just beat it like bats outta Drumheller! 'Zelda: '''We're just glad you're safe, neffy-poo! (''Her smile of relieved quickly becomes a concerned scowl) Now...go to the couch! (Carl takes a seat on the couch.) Those Palaces are very dangerous places to be without enough experience! You and Hiram could have both been killed!! 'Carl: '''I know... '''Hilda: '(her scowl is just as concerned as her big sister's) No more going to the palaces without our permission! I don't care if your adventuring permits are in order! If this keeps up, we'll take away your wand for a month. 'Carl: '''I know...I'm sorry... '''Zelda: '''Good. Now it's dinner time, so wash up. (''Cuts to the dinner table, where Carl, Zelda, Hilda and a smaller girl who is presumably Carl's little sister eat barbecue chicken with fries and corn.) 'Carl: '''There has to be a way to kill all the evil in Avalar. '''Zelda: '''Utilizing the Ultimate Power might do that. '''Carl: '''Can you tell me the story again? Sarah hasn't heard it yet at all. '''Sarah: '''Yeah, what is this "ultimate power" you two tell us so much about? '''Zelda: '''Okay, so long ago...(''zooms into Zelda's glasses and transitions to a space view of Magic Earth) Solaris, Sombra and Ptolemaeus lived in harmony to protect our Earth from outside intruders. So they left behind six artifacts for the people of the planet to utilize: Solaris left behind his Sundrop Flower and Sunstone Amber, Sombra left her Moondrop Flower and Moonstone Opal, and Ptolemaeus gave us his Stardrop Flower and Starstone Pearl. (Scene then comes back to Zelda) And now, the power of three is required for the Ultimate Power to be functional. 'Carl: '''Sarah and I can train for the rest of the month before school starts, can we not? '''Zelda: '''But of course! We can start tomorrow. (''A short time later, Carl is now in his purple bathrobe with black accents, purple night shirt, black bed pants and purple slippers, while Sarah is in her pink nightie and pink slippers. They are discussing what their training should be about.) 'Carl: '''So, what should we train about? I say we should practice using spells and weapons. '''Sarah: '''I say we should have breaks and practice special things as well. '''Carl: '''Sounds radical! I like special tasks! '''Sarah: '''And I'm not even in school yet, but spells and weapon practice sound nice! '''Carl: '''Then it's agreed! We'll practice those things. See you tomorrow, little sis! '''Sarah: '''Right you are! G'night, big bro! (''Meanwhile, Zelda and Hilda are getting ready for bed by brushing their teeth. Zelda is in the bathroom getting ready to brush, while wearing her ankle-length seafoam green bathrobe and fluffy lakefoam green slippers.) 'Zelda: '''Hilda, come talk to me while we brush our teeth! '''Hilda: '(off-screen) I'm coming, big sis! (Hilda comes into the bathroom She is wearing her knee-length mulberry bathrobe and fluffy lilac slippers. The two start brushing, Zelda with her right hand and Hilda with her left.) 'Zelda: '''By any chance after we train Carl and Sarah can we go to the store for spell supplies? '''Hilda: '''Whatever you want, Zelda. you're the boss. And about their training.... '''Zelda: '''Yep, spells should definitely be taught! '''Hilda: '''And weapon skills too! '''Zelda: '''And let's not forget special tasks! '''Hilda: '''Great! Now let's get sleeping. '''Zelda: '''See you tomorrow, little sister. (Commercial break) ''(As the morning arrives, Carl and Sarah wake up.) 'Carl: '''Morning, sis. '''Sarah: '''Hey, Carl. Ready to train after breakfast? '''Carl: '''Yeah! (''The smell of cooking bacon fills the kids' noses and they follow it down the stairs like Hanselito and Gretelita.) 'Sarah: '''Carl have you watch YouTube about Sabrina Magical Adventure? '''Carl: '''I sure have, and I know everything about it too. I really like playing it and Sabrina the Animated Series: The Game, but don't like Sabrina Brat Attack cuz that's not the real Sabrina Spellman. '''Sarah: '''Fair point, big bro. (''The two march into the kitchen, where Zelda and Hilda have their breakfast ready.) 'Zelda: '''Morning, sleepyheads! Ready for the biggest training session of the summer? '''Hilda: '''But first, breakfast. We made pancakes, eggs and bacon just for you! (''The kids sit down and enjoy breakfast.) '''Carl: We need to learn about Sun Kingdom, Moon Kingdom, and Star Kingdom. 'Zelda: '''Maybe another time, when we have...The Scroll. (''Carl plays a guitar fanfare note) '''Zelda: '''What did I tell you about playing your guitar in the house and not the garage? '''Carl: '''Oh. Point taken. Category:Transcripts